


#Privacy! Doesn’t exist.

by ifzi0531



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Greg's Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifzi0531/pseuds/ifzi0531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall swears his teeth are grinding not because of the cold weather but because of the people around him. Sure, he loves his fans, but this is just too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Privacy! Doesn’t exist.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqlT4s8efpw
> 
> I stumbled through this video last night. And oh my god, if only I was Niall at the moment, I would be freaking mad!

Niall swears his teeth are grinding not because of the cold weather but because of the people around him. Sure, he loves his fans, but this is just too much. Crashing in front of the church during his brother’s wedding? It’s unacceptable. He knew that paparazzi might going to get a little glimpse during the wedding but for the fans to be there as well? That makes Niall so mad and disappointed. True fans never do this. They would respect his privacy and family event. He feels so bad once he steps outside from the car and they are already tonnes of his supposed-to-be-fans suddenly crowding him over. He tries to smile but it is hard to pretend that he is happy with the situation. He is not happy. Not at all.

“Are you alright?” Niall hears Paul whispers near his ears and Niall shakes his head a little. 

“Peachy.” Niall replies shortly as his eyes dart around the people that are now trying to touch him and he feels himself swallow nervously as his claustrophobic starts to kick in. Thank God that Paul and the other security member pushes the people to back off and Niall feels himself start to breathe properly again. 

“Guys, please.” Niall half-pleads as more girls start to take his pictures and screaming for his name. He glances at the door of the church and his eyes find his cousin on the steps, trying to wave him to come in already. He tugs on Paul’s shirt and together they walk towards inside the church. 

“Fuck.” Niall swears to himself as soon as he steps into the church and the screaming can still be heard even when the door is closed. He sighs miserably and closes his eyes, in attempt to calm down. He looks at the other guests and tries to smile apologetically at them as he walks toward his big brother. 

“Greg, I’m so sorry..” Niall trails off as soon as he reaches to his brother. He really feels bad about the situation. It is supposed to be Greg’s big day, not his. Why don’t people understand that? 

“Nah, it’s okay. It’s the price you have to pay for being so famous, right?” Greg waves Niall dismissively and Niall shakes his head, disagree with Greg’s point. Yes, he knows that fact but it’s not fair. He rarely gets to spend time with his family, why wouldn’t people understand that? 

Once the wedding starts, Niall kinds of forget on everything that happened before that and only seems to be happy for his brother and his new sister-in-law. He congratulates both of them and hugs them tightly, and he swears he doesn’t cry, it’s just a mist on his eyes, he insists but his brother laughs anyway. 

And when it times for the groom and bride to head out from the churches, it makes Niall feels annoyed again. Instead of celebrating the newlyweds, all of the ‘fans’ that have been standing outside of the church start to chant his name. Niall turns his head to look at his brother and his wife. “Guys, I’m really sorry.” He apologizes sincerely. Eventhough both of them say that they’re alright with it, Niall feels so guilty for them. It is their special day. The spotlight should be on them, not him. Niall leads the newlywed to their car and ignores all of the screaming people around him. He doesn’t care if it makes him looks like a jerk. He just wants his privacy. After that, he heads towards the car behind the newlywed’s car and once he steps inside, he starts to swear again. He is beyond mad and upset. 

Once they reach the after wedding party, Niall’s mood seems to stay the same and everyone can see it, even Paul. He tries his best act happy but he is feeling too upset and guilty and he feels like he is ruining Greg’s big day. After he finishes with his best man speech, Niall takes off and heads straight to the toilet. He just can’t contain the feelings anymore and once he sits on the toilet’s lid, he burst out crying out of frustration. 

He doesn’t know how long he stays inside the bathroom’s stall until someone knocks on the door. Niall ignores it at first and tries to sit as silent as possible but it seems impossible with his sniffling and hiccupping. He hears some murmurs outside of the stall and figures that there is more than one person that is waiting outside the bathroom’s stall. But soon the voices disappeared and he feels like he is alone again. Except that he is not. 

“Niall, open the door, please.” At that voice, Niall’s head perks up surprisingly. Quickly, he stands up and unlocks the door. 

“Harry?” Niall calls out as soon as he sees the person who is standing, smiling at him and Niall can feel himself blinks his eyes rapidly as in to ensure that he is not dreaming. 

“Hey, babe.” Harry greets as he leans in to hug Niall and Niall hugs back, looking for some comfort. 

“What are you doing here?” Niall asks, his voice muffles by Harry’s suit. He is beyond confused. Harry is not supposed to be there, in Ireland, with him because as far as he knows, it is not a good idea for the other member of the band to be at the same place at once for the wedding. 

“Well, Greg insisted for me to come but I told him that it was not a good idea for me to go to the church too. But he said I can come to the after party so here I am.” Harry explains as he pulls away from the hug but his hands linger on Niall’s waist nonetheless. “And he said that my boyfriend is going to miss me if I’m not coming.” Harry continues as he leans in to kiss Niall. 

Niall returns the kiss and nods quietly. “That’s true.” 

“So, you’re crying because you miss me?” Harry teases but concern latches in his tone as well as he wipes the remaining tears stained on Niall’s cheek. 

“No. It just..I’m upset. I feel guilty for Greg, you know..it’s supposed to be his big day..but the fans..” Niall trails off and Harry nods understandingly. 

“I know. I saw some tweets and videos.” Harry says as he recalls on what he had seen on his phone earlier. And when he reached the party and couldn’t find Niall, Greg had told Harry to find his little brother in the toilet because he seemed upset and Greg is worried about him. Harry obliged and sure enough, he heard the unmistakable sobs of Niall once he entered the toilet earlier. 

“I feel guilty.” Niall says and looks at Harry miserably. Harry shakes his head and wraps his arms tighter around his boyfriend. 

“I know you do. But the thing is over already, right? Greg doesn’t blame you. You shouldn’t blame yourself either. He’s worried, you know?” Harry says. 

“But..” 

Harry shuts Niall up by kissing his boyfriend again. This time it’s more passionate and when they pull away, both of them pant breathlessly. “No but, Mr. Niall James Horan.” Harry says in a fake stern voice and Niall chuckles at that. Harry smiles as he sees Niall’s smile return and he puts his arms around Niall’s shoulder, leading him out from the toilet. “Let’s get out and smash the party together and we can snog each other all night long, yeah?” Harry says and Niall nods. 

“But, I have to tweet something first.” Niall says as he pulls out his cellphone from his pocket. 

Harry rolls his eyes fondly at his boyfriend’s addiction to twitter but peers to see on what his boyfriend would tweet anyway. Niall types in quickly and presses send once he’s done. He looks at Harry and smiles. “Would you be my dancing partner for the night?” Niall asks and Harry nods enthusiastically. 

It is the morning after that everyone gets to see on what Niall had tweeted.

  
**Niall Horan** _@NiallOfficial_ #Privacy! Doesn’t exist.


End file.
